


Sugar Daddy.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Developing a crush on a co worker who was not your boyfriend seemed like a problem at first, that was until you learnt that your boyfriend too had a crush on him. Spencer was sweet and too cute to resist corrupting, though you were surprised when he accepted your invitation to join you in the bedroom.





	Sugar Daddy.

_I’ve got a sweet tooth, for licorice drops and jelly roll._

Spencer had always had a sweet tooth, he would always prefer something sugar filled opposed to savoury. He loved doughnuts with sprinkles and licking the icing off of the cupcakes Penelope brought in on occasion, his coffee always had so much sugar in it that you swore one day he was going to suffer from a sugar rush yet he was always fine. Another interesting thing you noticed about him was how he was always fiddling with his mouth, lips pursing and tongue poking out, he’d pull the strangest of faces like reflex and the only time he would relax was when he had something in there like a lollipop for example. Maybe you weren’t distracted by the weird things he did with his lips anymore but instead you couldn’t stop watching the way his sinfully plump lips wrapped around the cherry ball, twirling the stick absentmindedly as he worked.

At first you felt bad because of this behaviour, you had the most amazing boyfriend who you of course did not love any less because of this newfound strange interest you had in Spencer. You doubted that Luke didn’t know about it, now that he worked alongside you at the BAU he’d done all that research and reading into profiling and had been more perceptive than usual; to an annoying point. You used to be able to get away with things easier because he just didn’t notice the super small details of how your behaviour changed but now it was like he had gained some kind of superpower, noticed how your palms began to sweat when you spoke to Spencer and how your eyes would always land on his lips first rather than his eyes.

He wasn’t offended in the slightest once he realised your attraction towards the resident genius, even he couldn’t deny that he was pretty and was strangely interesting to just watch. If you were to have a crush on anyone then he was glad it was Spencer, at least he too could relate to you in that sense. Luke had never spoken to you before about him not being opposed to doing things with a man, the idea had never scared him like it did with some other self proclaimed straight men and even though you had never mentioned Spencer to him in that way, Luke knew your head wasn’t filled with innocent thoughts about how cute his nose was or like how you wanted to hold his hand. This was a dirtier route you were taking and it was one Luke was interested to see where it lead to.

For someone so incredibly smart, Spencer was also clueless to the fact that both you and Luke were eying him up. It just never occurred to him, he knew that you both were in a happy relationship so the thought never popped into his mind that you could even have an ounce of attraction towards him. The other way though? That was a different thing completely, many people thought him to be almost childlike in his attractions in the sense he never verbalised them and for the most part, everyone just thought he didn’t feel that way about people. But that just wasn’t the case, he could see perfectly well that you were attractive, as was your boyfriend and while he might not have had the dirty thoughts like you had - he wasn’t just thinking about the innocent things.

When you did finally approach Luke about how you felt for Spencer, you were surprised to find that he was also harbouring similar feelings. The fact that he liked a man was the least surprising, more so that you had a crush on the same man was what surprised you. Then again, you were pretty sure everyone at some point had a crush on Spencer or at least acknowledged his attractiveness. You could breathe a sigh of relief now that everything was out there, no longer did you have to feel guilty over pinning over this other man, it didn’t take away anything from how much you loved Luke and now that he knew that, it made everything far less stressful. Of course now there was the question as to whether or not you were both going to approach Spencer about this, it was only after you described to Luke in detail what you’d pictured Spencer doing that he convinced you to talk to him about it.

_Hey Sugar Daddy, Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl._

You already knew Spencer had a pretty mouth, that was clear to everyone but not everyone had the thoughts you had. Picturing him sprawled out on the bed, naked or not it depended on how you were feeling, what was always the same was how you put your knees either side of his head and lowered yourself down so that your pussy was in the perfect space for Spencer to start to devour you, that quick tongue of his and his appetite for only the sweetest of things surviving him well as he made a mess of himself. You knew that you were making him dirtier in your head, in reality you assumed he wouldn’t be as forward as he was in your head, you didn’t even know if he’d gone down on someone before but just by looking at him it made you believe that he was the kind of guy who would just love it. You were also dating one of those kinds of guys and it was arguably one of the best things in the world.

The crush you had on him didn’t affect your work at all, when time called for it you could be completely professional and expel any thoughts you didn’t want to be having around him while working. It was surprisingly easy to do, profiling could be a time consuming job and took a lot of brain power so focusing on solving the case left you no room to be thinking about sitting on his face. Dating amongst fellow agents was a rare thing and often seen as unprofessional so you’d gotten used to treating Luke as a co worker rather than your boyfriend, pushing Spencer to the back of your mind was even easier to do. It was only when you were hanging out outside of work or around the office that it was difficult to keep your mind clean.

It was Luke’s idea to bring Spencer up to speed as to how you felt about him, if it was up to you then you would have just let him live blissfully unaware at how badly you wanted to have his head between your legs but alas, Luke was not going to let that happen. He never considered him to be the kind to be okay with sharing, he wasn’t possessive over you but it didn’t like to see people flirt with you and the idea of someone else having sex with you was never a turn on but with Spencer it was different. Whether it was because he knew he was so gentle and could not hurt you or was because he was also attracted to him and would also be getting something out of it, Luke did not know but he did know that he wanted to see it happen.

Approaching your clueless friend about sex would always be awkward, you’d never seen him look quite so puzzled as when you first cornered him about it. It was a late day at work, you three were the only last three in the office and just as Spencer tugged his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away from his desk you decided to make your move. You’d spoken with Luke about what you were going to say and if you froze then he was there behind you to speak instead, you’d much rather him just asked as a whole but there was also something within you that wanted to see Spencer’s cheeks flush up close as you asked him. It was strange, outside of the bedroom you weren’t all that dominant but not submissive either but inside the bedroom there was a clear power dynamic you liked. Luke was also quite dominant so it made for interesting and always fun sex, that was partly why you were so attracted to Spencer because you could just tell that he wasn’t like that. He would be such a good submissive, so pretty and pliant. That thought alone gave you the courage you needed to start up the conversation.

_I’ll lay out fine china on the linen and polish up the chrome._

It wasn’t as if this was completely out of the blue, for a few weeks you had been subtly flirting with him, being extra thankful when he helped you out and letting your hand linger when you touched. You worried that if it had just been you flirting that perhaps Spencer might think you were doing this behind Luke’s back, that you were trying to cheat on him or something absurd so Luke too had joined in. Spencer got far more flustered when Luke did things like compliment him, patted him on the back when unnecessary but it all was amounting to Spencer’s head being constantly filled with the both of you which was exactly what you wanted.

As much as you wanted just to get Spencer to come home with you right away as you weren’t sure how much longer you could take just looking at him, it was important to you both that he was comfortable and wasn’t forced into anything. If that meant waiting a couple of weeks for Spencer to decide then that was okay, casually just entering a couple’s sex life was of course a big step especially when that couple were too people that you worked with but as you explained to Spencer, he didn’t have to do anything. It did feel a bit selfish on your half, asking your friend to essentially come over and let you use him to get off especially when you were pretty sure he hadn’t had much sexual experience to even begin with.

You told him what you’d been fantasising about and that you’d like to have it come to life if that was right with him, told him in less detail than you’d told Luke about how his mouth drove you insane and probably would feel really nice. A quick disclaimer followed that if he wasn’t interested at all then everyone could just pretend like you hadn’t asked at all, it wouldn’t change anything but you wanted him to know the option was there. Spencer was more than blushing, he looked positively astounded by what you had just offered to him and kept looking over to Luke to see if he was okay with this. There was a part of him that felt slightly odd about the fact that he know knew the reason as to why you had both been so nice to him, but also he felt extremely flattered and then also self conscious. It was a lot to process at once which was why he couldn’t make the decision right away.

Spencer told you that he’d call you when he decided before excusing himself and continuing with his route out of the office. All you could do was look to Luke and sigh softly, not really sure what to say. It was certainly the reaction you had expected from Spencer and he hadn’t said no directly on the spot which left you with some hope, you didn’t focus much on the encounter after that instead letting it float to the back of the head. His participation wasn’t that important, Luke made you remember this once you got back to your apartment and had you spread out of the bed and his head between your legs, the only name in your mouth being his.

_If you’ve got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy bring it home._

It took around three weeks of Spencer obsessing to eventually land on a decision, he didn’t want to jump into something that he would end up regretting and that was his main priority. You were right in thinking he hadn’t done many things of a sexual nature, he wasn’t completely inexperienced like his friends might of assumed but he certainly wasn’t comfortable in his skills. He had never thought about going out and participating in a hookup, it just was not the sort of thing he craved but this was different. He knew you, knew all about your family and your interests, stupid little stories you shared together on plane rides home, as for Luke he was still relatively new but Spencer could tell after the months of them working together that he was extremely likeable. You had both been so understanding about him not giving you an answer right away, Spencer had never thought of himself as an incredibly sexually attractive person yet there you were with the complete opposite opinion.

You got a text around six o’clock on a Saturday evening, both you and Luke had been at home cooking dinner with the thought of the whole encounter not even taking up the tiniest spot in your head. It was unusual that you got a text from Spencer, he only called you when working a case and texting was even rarer which was why you stopped everything to see what he wanted. The message you had gotten not only sparked up your memory, but also let you let out the breath of relief you didn’t even know you had been holding. Not only was Spencer interested in joining you and Luke, he actually asked for it. This wasn’t Spencer agreeing for the sake of making you both happy, he wanted this.

All of this lead to Spencer being laid out on your bed, clothes still on as you didn’t want to rush things but you were perched on his lap and his hands were splayed on your hips. Luke was thoroughly enjoying watching you and Spencer kiss, the sounds of his soft moans were perhaps some of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard. This was only to be expected though, no man that beautiful doesn’t sound equally as pretty when they moaned. Luke could see the hands on your hips twitching, desperate to move and explore your body but unsure if he could do so, to help Luke leant over and moved his hands for him.

“God, you are so pretty.” You pulled back to whisper when you felt Spencer’s hands be moved down to your ass. He let out a small whisper, muffled by his own attempts to keep quiet and gently squeezed your ass over the jeans you were wearing. You could feel how hard he was underneath you, it was so strange even after thinking all those lewd thoughts about him but you couldn’t quite believe that Spencer was here on your bed, his cock hard and the sweetest sounds coming from his lips. You’d discussed with Luke before that most of the attention was going to be on Spencer but you still felt bad for having him be left out, which was exactly why you moved away from Spencer.

You sat up straight, still straddling Spencer but now out of the way so that you could watch as Luke leant in to kiss him. It was hot to watch, two people you found extremely attractive kissing and it only got hotter as Luke reached his hand up and held onto Spencer’s jaw tightly. He hadn’t been in your bed long but your suspicions of being far more submissive than anything else had been confirmed, he thrived off of not having to be in charge and from the sound he made when Luke grabbed his jaw he found this to be the hottest thing of all.

_Oh the thrill of control, like the rush of rock and roll._

Since both men were preoccupied with one another, you took that as the opportunity to begin to undress yourself. There was no rush, you took your time unbuttoning your shirt and enjoying the feeling of your hands on your now bare skin. You could tell when Spencer liked something in particular as his hands would squeeze you tightly, fingertips digging into your flesh as if he were trying to draw you closer. It was when you reached back to unclip your bra that Spencer had to pull back for air, he gave Luke look with half opened eyes and his lips red and parted, looking so damn kissable. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath that he took, the sight of you moving catching his eye and he turned to look at you just as you removed your bra. Despite trying to keep himself quiet, there was nothing that could be down to stop the way his hips jolted slightly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch you.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Luke asked, knowing the answer of course but wanting to listen to Spencer praise his girl. He thought you looked hotter than ever sat on Spencer’s lap, your hair a mess and breasts exposed and looking like you just wanted to devour either of the men in front of you. If this hadn’t been your idea then Luke would have pulled you off of his lap by now and would have his hands all over you but he knew what you had planned. Once you got to feel Spencer’s pretty mouth on you then he was free to do whatever he wanted, plus he also really wanted to see him eat you out and make him blush even more than he was already. “Go ahead and tell her.”

“You’re beautiful.” Spencer whispered out like a prayer, his eyes taking in every inch of your newly exposed skin, from the soft dip and curve of your hips and fullness of your breasts. He wanted to kiss each freckle and mark, each pale stretch mark and all over features that made your body so uniquely yours; he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen something quite so beautiful before and he found himself embarrassed by how his mouth was watering. This wasn’t the first time you had been praised like this and with Luke around who liked to make sure you never forgot how he viewed you it wasn’t going to be the last, but he just said it differently. It wasn’t like he meant it more, there was just more wonder behind his words.

Instead of replying you just tilted your head down at him, the corner of your mouth upturning in a smirk as you reached around to his hands which were still firmly placed on your ass. You didn’t let his hands leave your body for even a second, running them up across your stomach and then stopping just below your breasts, making eye contact with Luke as you brought Spencer’s hands over your breasts, your nipples brushing against his soft palms and his fingers learning to curve slightly as to hold you better. You were enjoying the feeling of Spencer’s large hands touching you as Luke leant over and whispered something in his ear, it was clearly something that got Spencer riled up because he bit his lip and you could see him swallowing the lump in his throat.

“What’d he say, honey?” You steadied your hands down on Spencer’s thighs, his hands still fondling your breasts as you began to slowly rock your hips backwards and forwards, directly positioned over his crotch so that you rubbed up against his hardon with each movement. Even if Spencer was able to speak with you touching him like that, Luke decided to then reach out and tilt his head to the side so that it exposed the bottom of his jaw, the perfect spot for leaving marks on and for driving Spencer completely crazy. “Come on, be a good boy and maybe I’ll give you more.” Spencer’s heart was pounding in his chest at the speed of a hummingbird but he was desperate for more, he’d never been teased quite like this and he was willing to do whatever it took to get some relief.

“He-he told me that I’d like the way you tasted, that you were really sweet.” His voice was slightly hoarse, also soft at the same time. He was simply the most darling thing you’d ever seen and Luke too seemed to like hearing Spencer speak because you heard him moan gruffly against his jaw, gently biting down on his jaw causing Spencer to gasp. The sight was simply too much to resist and Luke had given you the perfect reason to get you what you wanted, you of course wanted to touch Spencer more because you just knew he would be pretty down there as well and Luke deserved some as well but right now you just wanted his mouth.

_It’s the sweetest taste I’ve known, if you’ve got some sugar bring it home._

“Did he?” You said with that same smirk before reaching one hand up to begin to undo your jeans, still taking your time purely for the fact of teasing Spencer now. Slowly your panties came on show, black and matching to your bra and soon would be on the floor like said bra. Spencer tried to watch you undress but his eyes rolled back into his head and then closed when Luke gripped his jaw again, his hand so rough and yet gentle with him at the same time. He wanted to kiss him again, wanted him to hold him tighter and keep him in place as you did whatever you wanted with him. Spencer’s head was swamping with everything he wanted you both to do with him and how uncharacteristically willing he was for it all. “Luke would know best, he loves eating me out. God, he’s spent hours down there.”

“I can’t help it, you taste so good.” Luke spoke to you but was still facing in Spencer’s direction, wanting to watch the way that his face fell from the hunger he felt. He almost looked pained by how badly he wanted you, it had been your idea in the first place and yet you’d done nothing but tease him and he felt like he was going to burst any second. Thankfully you too were now just as needy and practically throbbing, if your underwear was not black then you were certain that the wet spot on them would be perfectly visible for both of them too see. It was a bit of a struggle to get your jeans and panties off without unstraddling Spencer and also not falling over but you managed it, now the only one naked which should have made you felt like you were less in charge but the opposite happened. Here in front of you were two men willing to do whatever it took to satisfy you, being naked gave you all of the power.

“Do you want to taste me, Spencer? Cause you can if you ask nicely.” Slowly, you began to move up his body. Spencer already knew what you wanted and he wanted it as well, wanted to feel completely at your mercy and as if he was taking care of you. It was all he wanted to worry about, making you feel good and being consumed by the way you tasted and smelt. He couldn’t deny the fact that his mouth was watering, his hands how laying limp by his sides inching to get back onto your body but also wanting to see exactly how far you were going to go without making him beg. Spencer was unsure how he hadn’t just came in his pants yet, this was easily the hottest thing he’d ever experienced and he was barely hanging out by a thread but he could now smell you and you were so close to his face but not enough to taste and all he could think about was putting his tongue to work.

Luke decided to move out of the way at this moment, as much as he would have liked to stay and watch he knew he could be doing something far better. You essentially switched positions, you moved up top to where you were almost hovering over Spencer’s face and Luke moved down the bed to Spencer’s legs, pulling his own shirt off for the sake of it. As soon as you had your fun he was going to get Spencer naked but it was almost paining him to have him fully clothed on the bed, he desperately wanted to see what he was hiding underneath all those cardigans and shirts.

_When honey bees go shopping, it’s something to be seen. They swarm to wild flowers and get nectar for the queen._

“Please.” Spencer couldn’t manage anything more elaborate, lucky for him now that you were in the position it was even more difficult to resist and hearing him beg in that meek voice of his was all you needed. With another awkward shuffle forward you were finally over Spencer’s mouth, practically dripping with how turned on you were. To begin with he didn’t know whether or not he had to wait for you to give him the go before he started but you lowered yourself down and he took that as his sign. Even though he felt like a starved man, Spencer’s first lick was hesitant and was more of a taste test. Luke’s words played in his head, his warm breath still tickling his ear somehow, you did taste sweet and he only wanted more.

Spencer’s hands steadied themselves on the back of your thighs, also to help with keeping you upright because once he truly started to explore you it was as if a switch had been flipped and your body began to tremble with want. One of your hands reached out to steady yourself against the wall, legs spreading wider so Spencer had better access which only made your even more sensitive parts exposed. He started off with long licks with his tongue, completely covering you back to front and making sure to flick his tongue up against your clit when he got back to the top. All of his brains certainly paid off now, he made sure to pay a lot of attention to your clit as he knew it was the most sensitive and pleasurable part of your anatomy. Your thighs shook as he pursed his lips around it, sucking gently while looking up at you with his big eyes, it was better than you could have ever imagined and you had imagined it a lot more than you were willing to ever admit.

“Holy shit.” With the hand that was not propping you up, you reached down and grabbed a fist full of Spencer’s with the intention of keeping him pressed up against you but you then heard the sound he made. It wasn’t a pained sound, rather a moan of surprise like he didn’t know he liked having his hair pulled but now he sure as hell did. It made you laugh between moans, still having a harsh hold of his hair only this time now that you knew he liked it for certain you didn’t feel as bad when you tugged upwards and pressed his mouth and nose flush against your pussy. He had no shame whatsoever, didn’t care if he made wet sounds as he licked and sucked you and he certainly didn’t care if he got messy while doing it, in fact that was probably the best part in his opinion. “You gonna look after him, baby?”

Your question had actually been directed towards Luke, he was knelt a little way behind you currently unbuckling Spencer’s belt as he was in the process of undressing him. Just eating you out was giving him enough pleasure but Luke wanted to touch him, wanted to see him squirm underneath him and especially wanted to get him to moan and whimper now that the vibrations from it would feel good for you. He thought you looked amazing perched over Spencer’s face, you’d done the same thing only to him a few times and considering the position he’d never had the opportunity to know just how good you looked when your back arched, your breasts pushed back and your hips slowly started to rock in time with Spencer’s mouth.

“I will if he’s good and makes you come.” Spencer didn’t know why he was enjoying being talked about as if he wasn’t in the room, there was something almost degrading about it that he would have hated in any other situation but here it was okay. He had no worries about being teased for even longer, he was exactly where he wanted to be and didn’t doubt for a second that he was going to make you come. If he had his way then it wouldn’t only be once, for all he cared he would be fine with just making you come over and over because doing that alone was enough for him to get off as well.

_And every thing you bring me, got me dripping like a honeycomb._

“You hear that? You gonna make me come?” You managed to get out between heavy breaths, now shamelessly grinding down against Spencer’s mouth. He left his tongue stuck out allowing you to gain friction off of something, digging his nails into the back of your thighs to try and bring you even closer to him if that were even possible. He forced himself to keep his eyes open even though part of him wanted to get lost in you completely, the sight of you above him was undoubtedly the most erotic thing he’d seen and even if he were never invited into your bed again, he’d have that image to last him a lifetime. Because of the position he was in he couldn’t answer but he could hum, which felt delicious against you and caused you to let out a strangled groan.

Luke had managed to get Spencer’s pants down to his ankles and with some wiggling had gotten his boxer briefs down with them. His cock now was left laying against his stomach, leaking precum and throbbing now out of the tight confines of his underwear. His hips jerked as Luke wrapped his hand around him, the physical stimulation from his hand and then the mental stimulation from being controlled was almost too much, if he wasn’t so desperate to make you come first then it would have been over in seconds.

When you did come, it was with Spencer’s tongue rubbing against your clit and your hand gripping even tighter in his hair to press him against you. Your whole body shook, it was the kind of orgasm that felt like it lasted an eternity and you had no control over yourself in that time. You were too consumed with pleasure to process the scream you practically let out but the men heard it and Spencer in particular was filled with pride. It had been so intense that when the first initial shocks wore off you had to peel yourself away from him due to sensitivity but when you looked down at him you swore you could have come again. The lower half of his face was soaked with both your wetness and his own saliva, his lips were swore and his hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all directions. Much like you he was breathing heavily, exhausted from the whole thing but also still hungry for more.

“Don’t make him come.” You breathed out to Luke, wincing as you lifted one leg up and unstraddled Spencer’s waist and collapsed down beside him. Luke did as you asked and removed his hand from his cock, instead moving over to you so that he could kiss you. It was slow and heavy, partly sleepy on your side but Luke was just happy to see you’d enjoyed yourself. Spencer watched the lewd scene in front of him and did his best not to reach down and finish what Luke had started. Once you finally broke the kiss, you turned to Spencer and addressed him this time. “You’ve got to make Luke come first, so you’re good at eating pussy but I want to see how you look with a cock in your mouth.”

Spencer couldn’t refuse a proposal like that.

_And if you’ve got some sugar for me, Sugar Daddy, bring it home._


End file.
